


Friendly Rivalry

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the a living world AU where Kirishima and Tanizaki play different sports, but still keep their rivalry alive. Requested by nicersugar on Tumblr and is full of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> mutepassing requested: Tanizaki / Kirishima, I will pay a large sum of money for a fanfiction between these two. 
> 
> Admin Notes: Set in a modern and in the “living world” AU - Admin Saeki

Kirishima sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come (obviously). The sun barely peeked over the horizon so most of the sky was still a dark blue color. The colors of orange, yellow, and pink however, began to paint over the night sky. Kirishima watched the sky change color with nothing else to do (He would check his phone if he had any messages but with it being so early in the morning, he figured no one was awake yet).

A large duffel bag was slumped next to Kirishima, holding his gear and equipment for his kendo competition later that day. He needed to take the bus to the city in order for him to get on the bullet train and make his way to Kyoto where the competition would be held.

Winter was becoming spring as Kirishima noticed small flower buds sprouting from the trees above him. It wouldn’t be long until the next college school year began. Cherry blossoms would explode across the nation, dyeing the country pink for several days. That had yet to be, however, and the mornings were still very chilly. He had put on black sweatpants and a blue hoodie before heading out. 

“Geez, I got a call from Saeki saying you left early for your match later today but did you have to come so early?” a familiar, deep voice queried with irritation.

Kirishima turned his head to find Tanizaki standing there in a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He was holding what looked to be a bento in his lift hand. There was a scowl stuck on his face but Kirishima took no mind in it. That kind of reaction was normal.

“Aren’t you cold?” Kirishima asked. He saw Tanizaki’s eyebrow twitched slightly.

“Hah? That’s a stupid thing to ask. I can handle this weather for a few minutes and I’m not the one having to wait outside for half an hour waiting for the bus,” Tanizaki retorted. His amethyst-like eyes narrowed at Kirishima as he responded with an ‘Is that so?’

Tanizaki let out a frustrated sigh and thrust out the bento in his hand towards Kirishima.

“Saeki made it and had me go give it to you since I was going out to the convenience store.” 

“Thank you.” Kirishima took the box with both hands and recognized the blue and white striped cloth that was tied around the bento to be Saeki’s. “Did Kinoshita drink all the beer again?” he then asked as he became curious why Tanizaki was going to the convenience store.

“Yeah. Apparently he got rejected again and got really drunk that he’s like a log right now. Baseball is starting up and I need to bring some beer before the season actually starts when we get together,” Tanizaki explained - quite calmly as well - and placed his hands in the pockets of his sweats.

“I see. Make sure to hide it well.” Kirishima said.

“Yeah… I’ll probably give it to you and Saeki to hold on to until then…” Tanizaki responded back.

A silence stood between them making the atmosphere a bit tense. Tanizaki felt stuck, as if he had to say something instead of just leaving to go the convenience store.

Not wanting to keep staring into Kirishima’s eyes, he turned his head out of embarrassment (what was he embarrassed about?). Tanizaki pursed his lips together as he felt cobalt blue eyes stare at him, silently questioning why he was still standing there.

He blinked once… twice… then quickly turned his head to Kirishima with a slightly pink face.

“Don’t you dare lose or be sloppy! Once you come back, I’m challenging you to boxing. Make sure you win!” Well wasn’t that random? Tanizaki and Kirishima were in the boxing club back in high school along with baseball and kendo respectively but only when the competitions weren’t in season.

Kirishima stared at Tanizaki for several long minutes before smiling (very slightly but having known each other for so long, Tanizaki figured out the changes in Kirishima’s facial expressions) and nodding in acceptance.

“Sure,” Kirishima agreed. That was very much like Kirishima, to simply and honestly respond to any question asked but at the same time, also very oblivious.

And it was very much like Tanizaki to always challenge Kirishima to some sort of duel or competition just between them. They had a unique rivalry, as what Saeki called it although it was very one-sided on Tanizaki’s part.

That, however, didn’t mean that Kirishima didn’t dislike or hate his time whenever Tanizaki challenged him. Tanizaki was told by Saeki that Kirishima liked that part of his life which got him out of his daily routine.

Tanizaki adamantly denied that had anything to do with why he challenged Kirishima so often but Saeki pointed out that he had said nothing about Tanizaki wanting to challenge Kirishima just to spend time each other.

A flustered Tanizaki ran away quite flustered and Saeki only smiled all to knowingly while Kirishima had been sleeping there on the couch when it had all happened.

“And good luck with baseball,” Kirishima added as he stood up. The bus finally came and Tanizaki was already walking passed Kirishima who was picking up his duffel bag.

“Whatever,” Tanizaki mumbled and walked to the convenience store to buy several packs of beer and didn’t look back at Kirishima. Kirishima boarded the bus without looking back as well. Both made their way to their destinations and continued their day as if the discussion had not affected them much.


End file.
